Romantic Morning
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Conrad x Yuuri. Songfic of what Conrad thinks when Yuuri isn't in Shin Makoku. Oneshot. Song by The Stand Up.


Story: Romantic Morning

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Conrad/Yuuri

Ratings: K+

* I used the song Romantic Morning sung by The Stand Up for the opening of KKM OVA, because i think it suits Conrad and Yuuri well. (:

* Lyrics are translated from Japanese to English.

**Romantic Morning**

_Those famous, touching scenes of happy endings are always so boring_

_Am I right? They lack inspiration_

I remembered the day you've came back from Earth, when all of us did not expect you to do so. I believe even yourself did not. But I was very glad to see you, the smile plastered on your face; those beautiful features.

_You won't go towards the future because you love the present too much_

_I'm being serious, go ahead and laugh_

Did you think of me while you were on Earth?

Did you dream of me like how I've been dreaming about you?

_Decide it on the spot, there's no turning back_

_It's out of the question, there's no time to spare, you won't find the answer_

I couldn't bring myself to ask you these questions.

_Even if you worry, even if you struggle, nothing will change_

_So my only choice is to go_

It's wrong. It's wrong not because we are both men. But it's wrong falling for my brother's fiancé.

Perhaps, I should erase my love for you in my heart?

_We're far apart now, but our bonds are still strong_

You've gone back to Earth again, leaving everyone in Shin Makoku yearning for your presence. Leaving me yearning for your presence.

_I'm not alone, if I close my eyes I can get through the nights we can't meet_

But like previous nights, I see you in my dreams. I can feel your presence, as if you are just next to me. Your scent so familiar wandering in my room, coaxing me to sleep.

_To your overly-affectionate love that I've noticed for the very first time_

The first thing I saw the moment I opened my eyes every morning was a certain yellow duckling, something I see as a replacement while you were gone.

_I'll say "thank you" honestly_

I wasn't disappointed when I realized it was all a dream, for I know you are really not here. As long as I can still dream about you, I am very grateful.

_If I walk in search of thrills I'll get hurt as it is_

_But even so I can not stop_

I know it is an unrequited love I'm holding on to, but yet I couldn't bring a stop to myself.

_I'll postpone my battle plans for tomorrow and wave my hands at the coming morning_

_It's romantic, isn't that wonderful?_

It's a motivation, really; every morning for me to wake up, for me to dress my best to look presentable in front of you. Even if we're just going for a jog, or even a game of baseball of sword fighting.

_Nothing's impossible, be it imagination or reality_

Sometimes, I feel your gaze on me; I feel those big dark eyes looking towards my direction.

_Is that true? Is it a joke? Anything can happen_

I want to know if you're feeling the same as I am, or was I imagining things? I don't know, I really don't. All I am sure about is that my feelings remain the same towards you; love, trust and loyalty. And I just want you to know that very point.

_There's still more after this I'd like to tell you_

_Therefore (make up one's mind) I'm still alive_

I feel like sharing my entire live story to you, for you to know every part of me. I'd like to learn about you too.

_I feel like I should shout your song for you_

_I can't go back, I won't go back, but somehow or other I'll laugh_

Is it too late to say so? I couldn't turn back; my love's too deep to do so. But it will never be a regret, I promise; it is an honour.

_We're far apart now, but our bonds are still strong_

_I'm not alone, if I close my eyes I can get through the nights we can't meet_

Here I am, in Shin Makoku, carrying the trust and believe that you will one day come back and give me the warm, affectionate smile. It's all I need to keep my life colourful; even if the smile doesn't belong just for me alone.

_To your overly-affectionate love that I've noticed for the very first time_

_I'll say "thank you" honestly_

I am very glad I've live to this day to see you, to be around you, to share that smile of yours. It's one of the reasons I have to keep my life going, keep myself safe from all dangers.

Because I want to see that smile again.

_To your overly-affectionate love that I've noticed for the very first time_

_I'll say "thank you" honestly_

Because I have something I want to protect.

* * *

The End

A/N: I know it's bad, i don't know how to write a proper and nice songfic. ): please tell me how. and what you think about it. i just hope it's not too bad.


End file.
